


Chapter Four, The Leaky Cauldron

by marginalia



Series: Waiting: The Prisoner of Azkaban Drabble Project [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-26
Updated: 2004-05-26
Packaged: 2018-10-07 12:32:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10360593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia





	

The inn was a balancing act between Muggle and wizard London. Remus often thought of it as a tug-o-war, a fight, not a dance. It was shabby and comfortable, though, and this afternoon it seemed fraught with meaning. He drew circles in the condensation at the bar and turned over dichotomies in his mind, man and wolf, lover and friend, dead and alive. He had spent too long in the inbetweens, too long denying the existence of the extremes.

Remus finished his drink, tossed some coins on the counter, and stepped out into the damp grey of Charing Cross Road.


End file.
